The Scars of Yesterday
by MewWolf5
Summary: Kana remembers Hatori and what happened when they had a relationship. Will she find Hatori? What will he say?


Kana Sohma woke up that morning and she felt a way that she hadn't felt in so many years. She felt like she had regained a part of her mind that she had lost. Her feelings were telling her the truth. She was remembering Hatori.

_I feel so guilty. I'm so sorry Hatori!_

The words that had hurt her the most rang through her head, and all she could see was Hatori and his bloody eye.

_It's all your fault!_

She went to see him as soon as she had her breakfast. She didn't wait for her husband to wake up.

She went as fast as she could and wouldn't stop for anything. She didn't care who stared at her as she ran through the pouring rain, all she could think about was Hatori; the one she loved with all her heart and soul.

When she arrived where she met him so many years ago, she found herself in an empty office.

_He's not here!_

She looked around. She thought maybe he was somewhere else in the Sohma estate. She decided she'd look around. Maybe then she'd find him.

She passed by all the different buildings, looking in all the windows.

In one, she saw a boy with blond hair and what looked like his little sister. They were playing violin together, and she found it very peaceful.

She couldn't stop for long, though. After a few moments of listening to the beautiful music, she had already started going through the estate again.

_Where could he be?_

While she was walking, she rounded a corner and bumped into a woman with dark hair.

Kana wasn't fooled; she could recognize the face all too well, though it seemed softer than when she last saw it.

It was Akito.

"Kana?" said Akito with surprise. "I haven't seen you in years."

"I'm so sorry!" said Kana. "I know it's my fault, I know I can't break the curse, and I know I'm worthless to you! Hatori isn't here, is he? What have you done with him? What have you done _to _him?"

Kana ran off, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Kana! Wait! It's alright! Hatori's at the restaurant down the street!" Akito had no idea if Kana could hear her, or if she was too far away by the time Akito had called out.

Kana ran until she left the estate, then she stopped and caught her breath.

"Kana are you here?" said a quiet voice. When Kana turned around, she saw that it was the same boy with the blond hair.

"I thought I heard your voice!" continued the boy. "I don't know if you heard Akito, but Ha'ri is at the restaurant down the street. You'll see him if you go straight away. By the way, my name is Momiji."

Kana looked up at the sky for a moment in thought.

_Could Hatori really be alright?_

She was about to thank this boy, but when she looked again he had already disappeared.

_Hatori's at the restaurant down the street!_

Kana took off it that direction.

It was still raining, and now she was drenched and her hair clung to her face and neck.

She arrived at the restaurant just as Hatori was coming out the door with Mayu.

"Hatori…" said Kana as she caught her breath. "I'm so...sorry."

"Kana?" Hatori hadn't seen Kana in years. He also wondered why she remembered what he believed her to be remembering. Had the hypnosis worn off?

"Hatori, I didn't know you were with another woman!" said Mayu. "I'll wait for you to explain this to me tomorrow. It seems like you have things to resolve with her right now." With that, Mayu left.

"Hatori! How could you keep going with someone other than me? I thought you loved me!" With that, Kana ran off again. This time, she was followed.

"Kana, wait!" Hatori ran after her.

Hatori had to do something. He knew he needed to do it. Something he had waited too long to do.

When Kana finally stopped running, she was in the middle of a quiet park. There wasn't anyone there but her.

Hatori stopped next to her soon after.

"I'm sorry, Hatori," she repeated.

"No, Kana. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I was the one who couldn't protect _you_. I've waited too long to say this, much too long."

Kana reached out and pushed away the long, dark hair that had covered his eye. She looked into it. She had always thought it was her fault he could barely see her with it, but now she felt better, and she could feel Hatori's warm gaze.

"I'm sorry, Kana," said Hatori quietly.

Then he leaned forward and kissed her.

_HaH_


End file.
